Ahsoka Tano/Gateaway Gaming
|born = |died = |species = |gender = Female |height = 1.88 s |mass = |hair = |eyes = |skin = Orange (with white markings and blue stripes) |cyber = |era = |affiliation = ( ) |master = |apprentice = }} Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed "Snips" by her Master and known as "Ashla" after the Clone Wars, is a playable lore character in Gateway Gaming. She's an female from the who was trained as a during the , the conflict between the and the . Tano was assigned to by Jedi , and she demonstrated an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Tano was involved in the of the Separatist army on the planet and was important to Republic efforts during the . Along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through , due to her part in rescuing the of , which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the clans. Biography Early life Thirty-three years before the Battle of Yavin, Ahsoka Tano was discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon among her people on the planet Shili at the age of three and accepted into the Jedi Order. Around this time, she was nearly enslaved by an impostor who intercepted the signal to the Jedi Order and who hoped to use her powers for their own ends. However, this scheme was thwarted, and Tano began her life as a Jedi. Like all Jedi of her era, she was raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Clone Wars By the age of fourteen, Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker—and would learn the ways of the Force as his apprentice—by Grand Master Yoda. Having been granted the rank of Padawan, she demonstrated an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Yoda did this to alleviate Skywalker's fear and inability to lose loved ones, as he believed that by becoming a teacher, Skywalker would develop emotionally and understand that his excessive bonding to those he cared about was unnecessary once Tano was ready to go off on her own. However, her future choice to leave the Order further pushed Skywalker towards the dark side. Battle of Christophsis The Jedi Council finally sent Tano on her first mission to Christophsis in order to aid the Republic forces and finally meet her new master, as well as pass on a message that masters Kenobi and Skywalker were needed back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She arrived on the planet moments after the first wave of Separatist forces pulled back. After giving her message to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Skywalker, Kenobi introduced himself, presuming that she was his new Padawan learner. She corrected Kenobi, insisting that Master Yoda specifically assigned her to Skywalker. Meanwhile, the droid army set up a deflector shield that would block the artillery bombardment that earlier blocked their advancement. Skywalker and Ahsoka eventually set out a plan to infiltrate the enemy lines while Kenobi and his forces held off the enemy forces as long as they could. The two Jedi hid inside a box while the droid tanks moved around them. As they made their way to the source of the shield, Ahsoka tripped on a sensor antenna, accidentally activating a batch of retail droids. While Skywalker was occupied by the droids, Tano began to place charges around the generator. As she was planting charges, a battle droid sneaked up behind her, but Ahsoka noticed it and sliced it in half. The battle droid's body rolled over more sensors and activated additional retail droids. With her master pinned down by the horde, Ahsoka noticed a piece of wall behind him with a convenient hole right where Skywalker was positioned. She used the Force to push the wall down, crushing the droids around her master. Meanwhile back in the city, Kenobi was captured by the Separatist General Whorm Loathsom. To stall for time, Kenobi suggested that the two sit down and discuss Kenobi's surrender, and the two sat down to drink tea. However, the general quickly got tired of this and saw through Kenobi's plan. Loathsom ordered Kenobi's forces to surrender, just as the shield blew up and Kenobi was able to take the Separatist general hostage. The major battle on the planet had been victory for the Republic. When the battle was over, Skywalker noted how reckless his new Padawan was. As Tano and Skywalker found themselves settled, Yoda wondered if having a Padawan would calm Skywalker's wild ways. Battle of Teth and rescuing Jabba's son After the Battle of Christophsis, Skywalker and his new apprentice were dispatched to find and rescue Jabba the Hutt's missing son Rotta, who was captured by Separatist forces and brought to the planet Teth. Rescuing Rotta was critical to ensure trade and shipping routes for the Republic through Hutt Space in the Outer Rim Territories. Once on Teth, it became clear that it was impossible to land at the B'omarr Monastery, which forced the Republic forces to land below the monastery and climb the mountain with AT-TE walkers where the building was located. The climb proved to be a challenge, but the Jedi and clones eventually reached the top of the mountain. After securing the outer perimeter, they discovered a protocol droid caretaker called 4-A7, who revealed the location of the captured Hutt. Skywalker and Tano went to look for him and had to go through a few droids but eventually found the cell where the Hutt was located. Rotta turned out to be just a baby. Meanwhile, 4-A7, who was the Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress' servant, recorded the Jedi's speech. Ventress transmitted the recording to her master, Count Dooku, who gave the "evidence" to Jabba that the Jedi were behind the kidnapping. Dooku assured Jabba that he would sent his army to "rescue" Rotta. With the incoming droid army on their way and the little Huttlet sick, the Jedi had to look for another way out to bring the kidnapped Hutt back to Tatooine. On their way out, Ventress had arrived and eventually located the two and engaged them in battle. After a brief duel, they managed go escape on a Can-cell to a nearby hangar, where a ship was landed, followed by their astromech droid, R2-D2. Once on the other platform, they encountered 4-A7 once again. However, it became obvious the droid was a spy when three battle droids came out of the ship. The Jedi destroyed the droids and hijacked the ship. While on the escape, Master Kenobi and Republic reinforcements had arrived with Kenobi engaging in a duel with Ventress. Now on the ship, Skywalker and Tano attempted to land on a Republic Star Destroyer, but the cruiser's hangar was destroyed, forcing the Jedi to make their way to Tatooine on their own. As the two jumped to hyperspace, Ventress and Kenobi sensed their withdrawal. Kenobi, knowing that Ventress had failed her mission and that her Master wouldn't be pleased by that, managed to gain the upper hand over Ventress until she boarded a Vulture droid to escape capture. Meanwhile, Tano and Skywalker found medicine for the Huttlet, which saved his life as they made their way back to Jabba's palace on Tatooine. However, as they approached Tatooine, they came under attack by two MagnaGuards in ''Rogue''-class starfighters. Despite destroying the fighters, their ship was forced to crash-land in the Dune Sea. Tano, Skywalker and R2 then took Rotta across the Dune Sea to reach his father's palace. However, she and Skywalker sensed Dooku's presence. While Skywalker distracted Dooku, Tano and R2 took Rotta to Jabba's palace. However, they came under attack by several MagnaGuards. Tano fought the MagnaGuards, destroying them all and meeting up with her master at Jabba's palace. However, Jabba ordered their execution until he was contacted by his uncle, Ziro. Senator Padmé Amidala then revealed to Jabba that his uncle was working with Dooku and was the one who arranged Rotta's kidnapping. Jabba then spared their lives, and Tano and her master were picked up by Master Kenobi and Yoda.